Naruto the Silver Fox Revision
by swords of twilight
Summary: Legends told of a legendary Silver Fox that holds great power. Naruto, a boy shunned his entire life from his village, is destined to be the next silver fox. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so as some of you might know I am revising my Silver Fox fic. The reason why is because a lot of flamers with accounts have left reviews where I should commit suicide and such. Others just troll around to put negative comments on and such. I will be taking down the old fic and reposting the new chapters when I can. Also this is partially the reason for my long hiatus, but I still haven't given up on my fics. I have posted several OC on my profile for some future fic ideas, and would like to hear some ideas about a pairing for the DC fic for one of my OC characters. Thanks you guys for everything, and I hope you enjoy this revision.

* * *

**Silver Fox**

A three-year-old boy with bright blonde hair that looked smudged with dirt, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a ragged white shirt and black shorts was running away from an angry mob of villagers. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest village of the Hidden Villages, and Elemental Nations. Naruto ran from the villagers desperately trying to get away from them, "Demon Brat!"

"Get back here Demon!"

"We'll finish what the Fourth started!"

Naruto ran into an alley as a desperate attempt only to come face to face with a brick wall. Naruto turned around pressing himself against the wall sliding into a corner in a fetal position. "Please don't hurt me!" cried Naruto with tears falling down his face. The villagers surrounded him when an ANBU appeared. He had smooth black hair, black pants, an ANBU tattoo on his right arm, standard ANBU armor, and a tiger mask.

Naruto looked up and felt relieved. The ANBU looked at Naruto, and then looked at the mob, "What do you think you're doing?"

The mob looked at the ANBU with fear in their eyes, thinking he was going to kill them. The ANBU turned around grabbing Naruto by hair hoisting up the poor boy.

"The boy can easily tell the Hokage on all of you. So it's best to cut those vocal cords of his", said the ANBU in a dangerous tone.

Naruto looked at the ANBU in horror as he took out a kunai and slowly slashed him across his throat. Naruto tried to scream, but nothing came out except for his own blood trickling down from his wound. The villagers cheered with some of them holding him against the wall to let the ANBU properly finish what he started.

Naruto was their crying, praying that someone could save him, 'Help me! Someone, anyone! Please don't let them kill me! What have I done wrong? My chest hurts, I feel like me heart is going to explode', thought Naruto. Four villagers grabbed some rope and tied them to Naruto's arms and legs as each pulled hard on the rope dislodging his limbs from their sockets. Naruto tried to scream but no voice can be heard since his vocal cords were cut with him just staring into the night sky with his mouth opened.

Tears escaped his eyes letting out all his sorrow and heartache as he locked up at the ANBU who was ready to deliver the final blow, 'No one loves me…no one likes me…no friends, no family, no hope, no dream, no…life', were the last thoughts of Naruto when three blurs appeared knocking the ANBU back.

"Tiger! What do you think you're doing?" demanded a young man about 13 years old wearing the same attire as the ANBU except he was wearing a weasel mask while holding a katana in a defensive stance. The young man was Itachi Uchiha, the young Uchiha prodigy that obtained rank of an ANBU captain recently.

The other blur was a beautiful girl about fifteen years old with long black hair wearing what resembled a kimono without a right sleeve, a fishnet shirt underneath her kimono, and large white bandages wrapped around her. Her memorizing crimson red eyes looking at the poor disfigured boy crying his eyes out, the woman was known as the 'Genjutsu Mistress' and 'Ice Queen of the Leaf Village', Kurenai Yuhi.

The other blur was a purple haired woman about the same age as Kurenai tied in a pineapple-shaped knot and was wearing a full body fishnet suit, a short orange skirt, and a tan colored trench coat and went by the name of Anko Mitarashi.

"Is the boy okay?" asked Itachi.

Naruto just looked up at the two women with fear in his eyes just until he lost consciousness. The two women looked at him as he lost conscious and both started performing medical Jutsu best to their knowledge. The women healed some minor bruises, but couldn't stop the bleeding, "Itachi, we need to get him to the hospital and fast! We can't stop the bleeding from his throat!" said Anko in a worried tone.

Itachi looked at the boy and performed four Shadow Clones. Each clone grabbed a limb and swiftly put them back in their sockets waking the boy once again trying to scream with spurts of blood coming out of his mouth and wound until he looked at the boy effectively knocking him out once again, 'Forgive me Naruto, but I had to place back your limbs.'

"Tiger, you are hereby relieved of your ninja duties and rank! You are to turn in you mask or die! As ANBU captain, I hereby arrest each and every one of you for violating the Hokage's law! Those who run will be executed on the spot! I strongly suggest you all come quietly!" said Itachi in a dangerous tone releasing a large amount of killing intent.

**Chuckle **"That's cute 'captain', but I think your rank has gone to your head", said Tiger getting out several kunai, "I think the Hokage is growing quite senile appointing an inexperienced greenhorn like you to the rank of Captain. Let's face it, you got lucky because of those eyes of yours, and let's not forget I was the one who taught you everything you know."

"Itachi, we can't stop the bleeding!" yelled Kurenai ripping off some of her bandages with Anko ripping part of her trench coat to cover up his throat.

"Take him to the hospital! I'll deal with them!" said Itachi taking off his mask showing a piercing red eye with three tomes spinning, "Now then, let's see just how much I've learned from you."

**The Next Day**

Naruto awoke staring at a white ceiling realizing he was in the hospital and it was late in the afternoon. Just then an upside down face appeared with a young teen with long black hair in a ponytail smiling.

"Well it looks like sleepy head woke up", said the teen cheerfully. Naruto just stared at him with a curious expression. His nose twitched a little as the young blonde cutely sneezed dropping his Genjutsu revealing his two little blonde fox ears, and a large silver fluffy ball that was his tail.

"Well that's interesting", said the teen amused showing his onyx colored eyes while Naruto was looking at him with fear in his eyes, "I'd say it makes you look more adorable."

Naruto relaxed a little and was about to ask a question only to find out that his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"The doctors said that your vocal cords are severely damaged. It would take years for you to regain your voice even with your amazing healing ability since it restoring the proper nerve and muscle tissue back into place is very delicate", said the teen, "By the way, my name is Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto just smiled revealing two small canines in his mouth, but were still a little larger than his regular teeth. Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl at the moment causing the small blond to blush.

"Hungry eh? How about some of that Ichiraku Ramen I hear you love so much?" asked Itachi making Naruto smiled with his giant fur ball of a tail was wagging underneath him.

Once outside the boy went into a dark alley and came back with a ragged kaki sheet wrapped around his entire body and covering his head looking like a wonderer's cloak. Itachi wondered about the boy's action, but shrugged it off when he heard his own stomach growling for food. Itachi and Naruto headed towards Ichiraku Ramen when Itachi notice the cold stares and activated his Sharingan to ward off anyone who had the idea of attacking the child.

Naruto was trying to hide behind his cloak when he noticed Itachi's eyes with the young teen noticing Naruto's curious look, "This is my families' bloodline called the Sharingan. Everyone in my family has it. I know it may look strange to you, but trust me it's a very unique thing that only my family has. In fact, you might've seen other people with unique eyes like the people with white eyes. They're from the Hyuga family, and they have special eyes like mine called the Byakugan. Even so, as a ninja you must always be prepared for anything because you never know what kind of skills your opponent may bring", explained Itachi as Naruto was hanging on to every word looking at him glossy-eyed. Itachi chuckled at how the boy was easily amused.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Well, well, if it isn't my number one customer and Itachi. What can I get you?" greeted an old man with a tan complexion wearing a chef outfit.

"Hello Teuchi-san, I would like to order some ramen please", said Itachi entering with Naruto at his side.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" asked a 12-year-old girl with light brown hair tied back with a bandana on her head. She was Teuchi's daughter Ayame and the waitress of their little stand. Naruto just stared at her feeling depressed causing Ayame to worry that she might have done something to upset him.

"There was an attack on him last night when an ANBU appeared slitting his throat and severely damaged his vocal cords", explained Itachi.

**Slam**

"What is it with these idiots?! He's just a kid for goodness sake! I swear if I had more money I would adopt him on the spot!" said Teuchi slamming his knife hard against the cutting board

"So why don't you?"

**Sigh** "I would if I could, but every time I go to the orphanage they nearly triple or quadruple the price for adoption papers. I even went to the Hokage, but every time I ask for adoption papers one of his secretaries barges in babbling some nonsense about a mistake and need to retype the entire thing, grabs all the paper including my adoption paper and shred them. Other times they would tell me he's busy and need an appointment, or threatens me call ANBU if I didn't leave", explained Teuchi.

Ayame was just cradling Naruto who seems to like the touch since his ears were down and his eyes close trying to soak up her warmth listening quietly to her heartbeat. Teuchi and Ayame were one of the few people who knew about Naruto's unique appearance with Ayame always playing with his ears or tail.

"A lot of people know he likes to eat here. They either check to see if he's here or not, and if he is they leave or avoid the stand completely. I even lowered my prices just so he can eat. So the only thing I can do is help hide him if he's near with a mob behind him, and provide him a place to sleep if they ambush him in his apartment. I've asked him countless times to just move in with me, but he always says that he doesn't want to be a burden for me and Ayame. I know we can protect him, but…" said Teuchi trailing off while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"You believe that he's afraid that the villagers might hurt you or Ayame if they find out he's living with you. Even so, you know that a lot of the ninja who hate him will still try despite your past reputation. Even you and Ayame will have to lower your guard some time, and that could end up being disastrous", said Itachi looking at the small boy who had apparently fallen asleep in Ayame's arms with tears in his eyes, "Teuchi-san, you might not be able to adopt him, but maybe I can", said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame with Teuchi looking at the young ANBU curiously.

"I'm going to talk to my parents to see if I can adopt him. You two can't be on your guard forever, but if he has a clan behind him to protect him, he might stand a chance at having a normal childhood. Besides, I'm pretty sure my little brother and Naruto would be the best of friends. But right now I think the little one could use some food in his stomach", said Itachi.

Ayame gently woke up Naruto and Teuchi placed Itachi's order and ten different varieties of ramen for Naruto. By the time Itachi was done he looked at Naruto with his eyes nearly popping out considering that Naruto was already done with his tenth bowl. Naruto rubbed his eyes yawning as Itachi picked him up when Kurenai and Anko walked in.

"Kurenai-san, Anko-san what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the dango stand right now", said Itachi placing Naruto's hood above his head to cover his ears.

"The owner was sick and decided to temporarily close the stand so we decided to come here. Besides, we hear that the owner was nice to Naruto and wanted to thank him", explained Anko.

"Well I'm honored ladies", said Teuchi.

"Itachi who is that you're carrying, and why are you placing a hood on him?" asked Kurenai.

Itachi was about to make up a story when Naruto suddenly moved his head rubbing his eyes again knocking down the hood revealing his ears. Itachi started to panic as he readied himself in case if the two kunoichi were to suddenly see him as a demon.

Kurenai and Anko just stared at Naruto with his new features causing an uneasy silence, "HE'S SO CUTE!" yelled the two girls gently touching Naruto's ears making him lean towards their touch.

**Phew** "I thought you were going to attack or something", said Itachi relieved.

"Why would we ever attack this cutie?! His ears are just too adorable", giggled Anko.

"It is a bit strange that he does have these ears. They must be a side-effect like his whisker marks, but even so he's still Naruto-kun", giggled Kurenai

'I wonder if I should tell them about his tail', thought Itachi with a sweat drop thinking it was probably a bad idea.

"Well come on Naruto, it's late and you should get some rest", said Itachi placing the hood over Naruto's head again.

"Hey old man, give me a shrimp ramen", said Anko.

"I would like a chicken ramen. We're going to follow Itachi really quick and then come back", said Kurenai.

The trio left towards Naruto's apartment only to be greeted by the sight of a rundown building. Inside was worse since the place was mostly clean, but had torn wallpapers, holes signifying kunai marks on the opposite wall of the front window, the kitchen sink was full of instant ramen, but the bedroom was at least decent for him to sleep. Itachi placed Naruto gently on his bed pulling the cover over him, "Good night Naruto", said Itachi in a fatherly tone. Anko and Kurenai gently kissed him on his forehead and left the little boy to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up checking his surroundings realizing he was in his apartment. When he looked at the floor there was a little stuffed red fox on the floor. He cautiously went up to the stuff fox on all fours with his fluffy tail sticking up. He poked it gently and quickly ran under his bed waiting for it to explode or something. He poked his head out cautiously approaching it again and nudged it again quickly stepping back sitting with his legs folded. Naruto smiled happily and crouched down wagging his fluffy tail and pounced on the little stuff fox hearing a faint feminine giggle coming from his room. He stopped for a minute, but decided to shrug it off and resumed playing with his first and favorite toy.

Up in a tree Kurenai and Anko were watching Naruto with binoculars making sure he was safe, "Aw, he has a cute fluffy fur ball of a tail. Itachi is so dead for not telling us", grumbled Anko clenching her fist in anger at the young Uchiha.

**Random Street**

Itachi was walking along only to sense a cold, dark, feeling directed at him, **Shudder **"I sense murder! But from who? Anko? No she's ,actually pretty nice once you get to know her…creepy, but nice. I get the feeling she found out something I was hiding from her, but what?"

**Back in the tree**

The girls continued to watch him until Kurenai heard a girly squeal.

**Squeal** "I just want to go down there and pet his little tail", squealed Anko.

"Wow, Anko-chan. I don't think I ever saw you this girly before", said Kurenai amazed.

"What? I have my moments. I am a girl after all. I wonder who gave him that stuff fox though?" said Anko.

"Probably someone who cares for him like us", said Kurenai as they continue to watching Naruto playing with his toy.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto toss the fox with his legs and arms only to catch it while rubbing his ears against the toy's soft fur. Naruto then jumped back and pounced on his toy again giggling and wagging his tail.

**Up in the Tree**

"Just one touch! Just one touch! Come on Kurenai-chan it's not fair!" screamed Anko now chained to the tree trunk thrashing.

"Sorry Anko-chan, but I had to hold you back no matter how much we want to touch it."

"Then how come you're not tied up?! You just want to touch that cute fluffy tail by yourself!"

"On the contrary", said Kurenai showing a leg braced attached to the tree trunk with a chain as well, "I tied myself up when I tied you up."

"You're no fun", said Anko crying waterfall tears.

**Five Years Later**

An eight-year-old Naruto was walking down with a ragged looking cloak and a dark blue facemask covering his face. People today seem to be whispering amongst themselves, but they weren't about him, "Did you hear? Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan last night."

"Yeah, plus I hear the only survivor was his little brother."

"After the massacre he just left the village."

Naruto's eyes widen at what he had heard with his heighten hearing. Itachi had failed to adopt Naruto since his father, Fugaku Uchiha, hated him for being a 'demon'. Itachi had tried and tried again, but to no effort even with his mother's plea to her husband that he was only a child. Itachi just gave up and decided to support Naruto by giving him half of his payment for every mission he went to help him buy anything he needed with his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, occasionally sending him box lunches.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto raced past the secretary and ninja following him until he finally reached the Hokage's office door. Naruto slammed open the doors turning around and quickly closing them barricading the doors with his small body.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked an elderly man wearing a white triangular hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on it, and long white robes. The man was known as the Legendary Professor and Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Inside his office was another boy about his age that looked like a miniature Itachi but with shorter hair, and a few inches taller than him. Naruto smiled widely only to be thrown to the floor with four Jonin holding Naruto down.

"That's quite enough! Release him!" ordered the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I will not repeat myself so do as I say or face Ibiki and Anko! Just so you know, Anko and Ibiki have taken quite a shine to the boy, and if they find out one of you harmed as much as a hair on him, their 'sessions' would be ten folds", said the Hokage in a dangerous tone causing the Jonin to sweat bullets. They reluctantly released Naruto and went back to their posts.

"Now then Naruto I'll be with you in a second, I just need to talk to this boy", said the Hokage walking over to him.

Naruto waved his hand around until he pulled out a photograph from underneath his cloak. The Hokage took the picture puzzled at Naruto's actions when he noticed something that caused his eyes. Sarutobi turned his attention towards the younger Uchiha with questioning gaze, "Sasuke, are you sure you saw Itachi killing your family?"

"Yes, sir. I saw it with a Genjutsu he called Tsukuyomi", said the boy known as Sasuke.

"It would seem that this culprit is craftier that I thought. Thank you Naruto, you just saved an innocent man from a horrible fate", said the Hokage.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Look at this photo", said the Hokage handing Sasuke the photo. Sasuke looked at the photo only to see Teuchi Ichiraku smiling while hugging his daughter with one arm and hugging a smiling Itachi Uchiha that could rival Teuchi's smile with a peace sign on his right hand and carrying an eight-year-old Naruto with a peace sign on his left hand inside the ramen stand.

Sasuke was confused until he looked at the date and time on the bottom left hand corner of the photo. Sasuke eyes widen realizing that the date and time was at the same time the massacre had started.

"But how?" asked a shock Sasuke.

"So you noticed. The ramen stand and the Uchiha complex are on opposite sides of the village. Even if your brother did perform a clone Jutsu, it would still be difficult even for someone as skilled as your brother to pull this off. No doubt someone was spying on your brother for some time watching his movement, and use it against him. Whoever did it was probably just bidding their time to strike. As for this Tsukuyomi, it is believed that there is a similar technique when a person just focus a large amount of Killing Intent into their eyes and mix it with a high level Genjutsu effectively immobilizing its target. This technique has no name, and could be possible that the culprit made it up to confuse you. As you know, Transformation Jutsu can't exactly copy bloodlines except for cosmetic reasons, or its possible this culprit has made special contact lens made for this very occasion", explained the Hokage.

Sasuke was shock at what he heard considering whoever killed his clan took every consideration and detail down to the last second to frame his brother.

"Sasuke…" said the Hokage pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts, "…your brother was a good man and saved Naruto here countless of times. He even considered adopting him, but alas, your father had such a stubborn pride couldn't accepting him. Your brother and your mother tried their best to help Naruto whenever they can regardless of what the Uchiha Elders thought. Your brother was always a bit more humble which always put him at odds with your father."

"That's why I always hear him arguing with father and the others", said Sasuke.

"I'm guessing your brother was with Naruto the whole time", said the Hokage looking at Naruto who just nodded his head signifying he was right in his assumption.

"Thank you Naruto-san for clearing my brother's name. I don't know what would've happened had you not clear my brother's name", said Sasuke bowing at Naruto. Naruto just gave one of his foxy smiles and stretched out his hand with Sasuke hesitantly shaking it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I suggest you run along now, you don't want to be late on your first day of the Ninja Academy", said the Hokage. Both boys bowed in respect and left the Hokage Tower heading towards the Academy.

"Itachi, if only you can see this you would realize that your wish for you brother and Naruto to be friends has come true", muttered Sarutobi looking out the window at the two boys.

**Later that night**

Naruto went to bed only to dream that he was in a sewer. He heard someone crying a decided to follow the voice. When heard the voice becoming louder, he found himself in front of giant gates that was being held by a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal'. He looked through the bar and saw a girl crying, "Excuse me are you alright?" asked Naruto surprise that he had his voice.

The girl turned around flinching at the sound of his voice only to cry harder whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

The girl came closer to the bar only to reveal a beautiful woman in her early twenties with pale skin, long red silk hair that reached her mid-back tied in a ponytail, crimson red eyes that rivaled Kurenai's eyes, and was wearing a white kimono that showed off her curves yet still look decent. Naruto then realized that she had two red fox ears above her head like his, and had nine blood red foxtails with white tips. Naruto stared at the woman with wide eyes as only one word that escaped his mouth, "Beautiful."

The woman blushed at his statement, "T-Thank you", stuttered the beauty.

"Are you an angel?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm a demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be exact."

"That's impossible, you're too beautiful to be Kyuubi."

"I'm not lying I really am the Kyuubi", said the woman looking down as more tears escaped her eyes.

"So why did you attack the village?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't mean to. You see there was this man with yellow snake eyes who woke me up and wanted to steal my powers. He put a Genjutsu on me, but it backfired causing me to go into my primal state thinking I was defending myself against the villagers", said the Kyuubi in a depressed voice.

Naruto slipped between the bars and hugged the Kyuubi. Kyuubi flinched as he hugged her only to hug him back, 'He's not afraid of me. Does he trust me?' thought the Kyuubi.

"I don't care what you call yourself, but you're not a demon", said Naruto remembering all those time the villagers insulted him and called him names along with the pain that came with it.

The Kyuubi was looking at him until she gave him a small smile and snuggled into each other's embrace, "Naruto-kun, do you remember your first toy?"

"Yes"

"Well, it was I who created the toy with my chakra as a way to try to brighten your day and make the burden easier. You look so cute the way you pounced it. It reminded me of a little kit playing with a little toy", said the Kyuubi smiling making Naruto blush.

"I still have it. Sometimes I still play with it, it was my first and favorite toy", said Naruto hugging Kyuubi tighter.

"Kyuubi-chan is there any way to release you, even if it's for a little while?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi stroking his hair with her claw-like hands making him purr at the gentle feeling.

"There might be a way to release me into a physical body, but I will have to study the seal first", said Kyuubi scratching his ears next causing them to twitch.

"Kyuubi-chan once outside, can you train me how to do some Kitsune attacks?" asked Naruto with his slightly longer tail wagging happily at Kyuubi's actions.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, and by the way my name is Kira…Kira Yoko", said Kyuubi with happiness in her voice wrapping them both in her tails until they both gently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. I had a lot of revision of what I wanted to do with Naruto's ryugan, and his new weapon. It took me a while to finally figure out more or less what I wanted to go for, and decided to take a page of my brother's story Sound of Love. Unfortunately, being twins also means we get sick together a lot so...yeah we were basically playing tennis with the common cold. Anyways, here is the revised chapter 2, pairings are more or less the same, but I'm trying to space them out more.

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Five Years Later  
**  
Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes while groaning at waking up so early in the morning when he realize that today was the day of his graduation exam. Naruto's tail had grown longer with silver fur and white tip, and now had silver highlights in his blonde hair that reached past his shoulders. Over the years Naruto had regained his voice, but was still mostly quiet, and had learned that he also had bloodline called the Ryugan.

The Ryugan is able to copy any elemental Jutsu, and able to see a person's aura, or the spiritual half of a person's chakra allowing them see which affinity they have. The Ryugan looked similar to the Sharingan only it was gold iris, and silver Tomoe with two silver triangles around the pupil: one facing up, and the other facing down.

As a gift for entering the Academy, Sarutobi gave Naruto a katana with a black sheath and maroon edges. The tip of the sheath had a maroon colored patch with a black Uzumaki spiral. The katana had a marooned colored handle with a silver lotus guard that created a spiral collar connecting the blade. At the edge of the buttcap of the handle, there was a yellow tassel that had a silver leaf emblem on it. Confused at first about his gift, Sarutobi told him that it once belonged to one of his parents, but he wouldn't say who until he was older. Naruto was thankful for his gift he vowed that he would learn how to use his sword and surpass Sarutobi in order to become Hokage.

Since he met her, Kira also started to teach him the basics of chakra training that Iruka had taught everyone in the academy. He considered her to be a sneaky manipulator since she knew how to trick him into learning, but he never held it up against her since it was for his training. Thought that still didn't stop him from trying to get back at her landing him in some very awkward pervy situations with her while she laughed at his hilarious antics not that she minded really. Naruto also knew several Kitsune attacks thanks to Kira's training, and learned basic Kenjutsu of the Fox style since Kira was a swordswoman herself.

Naruto got out of bed only to find a girl about his age with large C-cup breast, a large shirt that was her pajama, long red hair with two fox ears that complimented her face, and a long red fox tail with a white tip. Naruto softly chuckled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. The girl stirred and moaned passionately wrapping both her arms around Naruto's neck. Both teens broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, "Morning Vixen-hime."

**Moan **"Morning Foxy."

Naruto and Kira had gotten close to each over the years after getting to know one another that they have become lovers, but have yet to mate with one another. "Why don't you go up and take a shower while I go make breakfast?"

"Sure", giggled Kira stretching on the bed, "I still can't believe you became an incredible chef."

"What can I say? Trial and error is a good method of learning for me", said Naruto as Kira gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the shower.

Naruto made eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast as Kira came out wearing a red shirt with black baggie shorts, and a weapon's pouch on her right thigh as Naruto was finishing his final touches. They both quickly ate their breakfast when Naruto went to take a quick shower while Kira washed the dishes. Naruto came out wearing a dark blue shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral on the back, black baggie shorts, black sweat bands, and a weapon's pouch on each of his thighs.

"Ready Kira-hime?"

"Yep, just finished", said Kira.

Naruto performed a Ram seal and quickly did the only Genjutsu he knew to hide his features, and placing his katana over his left side just as Kira shifted her form into a little red fox and jumped on Naruto's shoulder wrapping her tail around his neck like a scarf. The last thing he did was wrap himself up in a red cloak with the hood down.

"We have to stop by the Hokage Tower first. The old man said he had something important to tell me and Sasuke. Also, I think I should tell him about us", said Naruto.

"Very well then Foxy I won't stop you. Maybe I can clear my name with him", said Kira. Naruto closed the door to their apartment, and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"I have an appointment with the Hokage", said Naruto in a monotone voice towards his secretary who just scowled at him and let him through fearing her life and job. Once inside, he saw that Sasuke was already inside sitting in front of the Hokage wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha fan on the back, white sweat bands and leg warmers, white baggie shorts, and a weapon's pouch on his right thigh with bandages underneath.

"Naruto just in time. Please grab a seat", said the Hokage gesturing the seat next to Sasuke, "Now then the reason why I called you here is because since both of you are the last of your clans. Therefore, both of you must marry at least four women in order to be considered as part of the council in the future and as head of your clans according to our law", said the Hokage.

"Great, just great. If someone told everybody in our class the girls would swarm over me like moths to a flame", grunted Sasuke as he banged his head against the Hokage's desk groaning in frustration.

The Hokage looked at him confusedly and turned his attention towards Naruto for an explanation, "Fan girls", said Naruto making the Hokage understand completely now.

"Um…Hey, Old Man, there's something I've got to tell you", said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well…How do I put this? I kind of…made contact with the Kyuubi", said Naruto.

"WHAT?" screamed the Hokage quickly performing a series of hand seals making the room temporarily glow blue then back to normal, "There now no one would listen in on us! Naruto, how did you make contact?! Tell me everything you discuss, and don't leave any detail! He might try to trick you into freeing him!"

"What do you mean Kyuubi is free?! I thought the Fourth Hokage killed it!" said a shocked Sasuke.

"I'll explain later Sasuke! Naruto tell me what he told you! How long do we have until he escapes?!" asked a panicking Sarutobi.

"Well for starters 'he' is actually a 'she', and I asked her why she attacked the village when she told me that a man with yellow eyes tried to take control of her power by placing a Genjutsu on her, but it backfired causing her to go into her primal state and attacking the village thinking she was defending herself", explained Naruto.

"She's really quite gentle and caring. In fact she gave me my fist toy. When I first met her she was crying for me, for my pain and suffering. All those time of me being alone with no one to help me, she really did care for me. I guess that's how we fell in love with each other, she's like my angel", said Naruto thinking out loud causing the little fox to blush that was hidden by her red fur.

**Groan **"This is a lot to take in Naruto. Kitsunes are notorious for being tricksters even if they are just legends. Even if she was tricked, she caused a tremendous amount of damage and loss of life. She is dangerous Naruto, and she-"

"Stop it Old Man!" yelled Naruto shocking Sarutobi and Sasuke, "Look, she's been free for years now, and she hasn't done anything…unless you count a couple of my pranks that she helped me in, but that's beside the point! She's very kind and sweet! She's been with us for a long time! Sasuke, you even petted her yourself! I mean, sure she's played a couple harmless pranks on you, but she didn't even do anything evil to you!" said Naruto with Sasuke widening his eyes at what he just said until he looked at the vixen that was riding on Naruto's shoulder.

"How is it possible that she's-"

"I let her out willingly. We studied the seal for a couple of years until we were able to understand it a little where I can free her, and let her have a physical body. If it makes you feel any better most of her chakra is still sealed inside me. I know it's asking a lot, but please just trust me on this. You and Sasuke trusted me once when I helped clear Itachi's name to prove his innocence, now I'm asking you again to trust me in trusting her", pleaded Naruto.

**Sigh **"I swear Naruto, you're going to be the death of me", sighed Sarutobi sitting down in his chair with Naruto staring at him with a determined look, "Very well. As much as I hate to do this, I will agree to let her roam freely for now. But for the safety of everyone in the village, let's just to be safe keep this between the three of us. But be warned Naruto, if she so much as twitches the wrong way, I will not hesitate to strike", said Sarutobi making Naruto gulp loudly actually fearing him for once as he never seen him act like that before.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama. That's all I ask for", said a mysterious female voice.

"Who said that?" asked the Hokage in a surprise tone taking out two kunai knives.

"Me, Hokage-sama, the little fox on Naruto-kun's shoulder, or as you like to call me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", said Kira wagging her tail.

The Hokage looked surprise and took up a defensive stance ready for anything. Sarutobi was about to warn her to release Naruto when Kira interrupted him, "Do not be alarmed. Just as Naruto-kun said, he has most of my powers inside him so technically I'm still sealed. I just have a physical body that's all, and have access to the same amount of chakra that Naruto-kun can use. I would like it if you would call me Kira, my real name, instead of my title", said Kira in a polite and gentle tone.

The Hokage looked at Kira surprisingly and relaxed his stance a bit, "I stand by my word Kira, I will let you roam free because of Naruto. If it were up to me, I would've made sure you were sealed up again with numerous safeguards. However, if I so much as find even the smallest hint of foul play from you, I will personally make sure you are permanently sealed away forever", said Sarutobi.

"I understand, and thank you for granting me this opportunity", said Kira as Naruto scratched her behind her ears making her purr.

"So she really is the Kyuubi?" asked Sasuke looking at her with curiosity, "How is this possible?"

Sarutobi groaned loudly sitting back down on his chair. He rubbed his forehead as he began to tell Sasuke what happened on the night Naruto was born, and the sacrifice the Fourth Hokage made to seal the Kyuubi away. Naruto and Kira listened in with Kira explaining what happened that night, and what she exactly remembers right before her attack, and the bits of memories she remember during her primal state. Sarutobi was still reluctant to believe her, but with Naruto still glaring at the old man he just rubbed Naruto's head affirming him that he will keep his word as long as they both kept out of trouble. Naruto just lightly avoided eye contact with Sarutobi knowing full well about his prankster nature and just light-heartedly waved it off.

"By the way Sasuke I also want to thank you for being kind to Naruto-kun. As a reward, I would like to summon an old friend to give you some of his powers to make you a half-demon wolf just like Naruto-kun is a half-demon fox. That is if you accept", said Kira wagging her tails.

"Well…I guess. Sure, why not? I was a little jealous of Naruto's tail since it seems pretty handy in some situations", said Sasuke blushing.

"Sarutobi-sama I also want you to approve. I don't want to do it unless you agree to avoid any political issue with anyone", said Kira.

"Well, I appreciate you asking", said Sarutobi crossing his arms, "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. It's already bad enough that the villagers associate Naruto with the incident of his birth, I don't want to cause another panic that could cause more harm to him or anyone else."

"I understand your concern Sarutobi-sama, but I assure you no harm will come to Naruto-kun, and I intend to use every ounce of discretion as possible. All I simply ask is that we go to a large open space a safe distance away from village. If all goes well, then perhaps the village will gain some powerful new ally summons that'll help us during times of crisis."

Sarutobi thought long and hard about this weighing his options carefully. While he is still hesitant of her, he decided to trust Naruto and his decision of her. At least this way he can be kept in the loop with them knowing instead of spying on them with his crystal ball. Sarutobi grabbed hold of Sasuke and Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Secret Training Grounds**

The trio appeared in a clearing of a secluded forest area where Kira jumped down of Naruto's shoulder, "Now then, I would like the three of you to keep my identity and appearance a secret. I don't want to reveal who I am just yet", said Kira receiving a nod from the trio.

Kira shifted into her human form shocking the trio at how beautiful she looked, "No matter how many times she does that I'm still amazed at how she looks", said Naruto causing Kira to blush.

Kira performed a series of hand signs ending with the Dog seal, **"Canine Calling Jutsu!"** A large puff of smoke covered the area and there was a large wolf with large black claws, black fur, yellow piercing eyes with silted pupils, nine long tails, and had an air of grace and pride. The wolf was as big as the trees themselves and stood looking at the clearing until he noticed the party in front of him.

**Whistle** "Wow, now that's impressive", said Sasuke looking up at the intimidating summon.

**"Hmm, black hair, black eyes, and a fan symbol. No doubt you must be an Uchiha. I have heard tales from many others who have faced your family before. How is it that you were able to summon me here?"** said the wolf in a deep voice.

"Darcia nice to see you again, how's the misses and cubs?" said Kira wagging her tail.

**"Well, well, if it isn't Kira Yoko of the Fox Clan. Last I heard you were sealed inside a baby. The Shinigami was deeply upset that he had to do that. Though he sensed it wasn't your fault and decided to spare that human's soul by not eating him. The cubs still refuse to replace me when I retire, and surprisingly your brother is not a half bad pack leader but still wet behind the ears. Though I'm sure he would gladly rescind back his title to you since he looks up to his big sister"**, said the wolf known as Darcia.

"We'll discuss that later Darcia. I would like to propose an alternate plan that would make your pups happy, and could very well help the future of everyone. I would like for you to share your power with Sasuke, and name him your heir", said Kira.

"**That's a big proposition even for you Kira. Why would I share my power with a human? What makes him so worthy?"**

"You said it yourself, Darcia. While he may be young, he has potential. I've seen it myself. Sasuke may come from a prestigious clan, but is still a hard worker. He wishes to help rebuild his clan to his ideals, and naming him your heir would take the burden of your pups", said Kira.

"**Normally I would reject this idea, but you do have a point. The pups have strongly voiced their opposition on being the next head. I have been looking for a suitable heir, and his family is quite well known. However, I still don't see any valid point to this Kira."**

"Darcia, the one who forced me to go wild is still on the loose. Not only that, but his chakra felt…sinister. Almost pure evil, as if the old legends were true", said Kira making Darcia widen his eyes a bit at her statement.

"**Are you certain about it?"**

"Certain about what Kira-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Is there something we should know about Kira?" asked Sarutobi worried about what was happening.

"It's something I don't have definite proof of Sarutobi-sama. To us it's nothing more than a folk tale. It's nothing to be concerned about", said Kira.

"**Maybe so, but we cannot let this assailant go free without facing any retribution from attacking one of our own! He will face the wrath of the entire Canine Alliance: Fox, Wolf, Coyote, Dog, Jackals, and Dingo!"** growled Darcia. Just then five great puffs appeared, as the head of the rest of the Canine Clans appeared.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a large coyote, dog, jackal, dingo, and fox surrounding the three ninja and Kira. The coyote was smaller than Darcia with brown fur and hazel eyes that held gentleness in it, powerful legs, and sharp claws. The jackal had a kaki colored fur with black fur on top and matching black eyes, and was about the same size as the coyote, but had larger pointed ears. The dog had grayish black fur with a white underbelly resembling a husky with larger claws than the other animals for some reason, and had blue eyes like Naruto's. The Dingo had a light brownish red color with a white underbelly with larger fangs. Each animal had nine tails except for the fox that had seven tails.

**"Sis? Is that really you?"** asked a seven-tailed fox.

"Hello little brother, it's good to see you again", said Kira.

The fox shifted into a boy about the same age as Kira with red hair, ears, and tail, green eyes, and wearing a red kimono running up to hug her.

"What happen to you? You look my age", said the boy.

"It's a long story, but allow me to introduce all of you", Kira turned to the trio, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Sarutobi-sama, this is the Canine Alliance: Darcia of the Wolf Clan, Toboe of the Coyote Clan, Sara of the Dog Clan, Aaron of the Jackal Clan, Miharu of the Dingo Clan, and of course my little brother Hiroshi of the Fox Clan."

The trio bowed in respect as each of the canine returned the gesture. Hiroshi cleared his throat getting everyone's attention as he faced every one of the large canines, "I, Hiroshi Yoko of the Fox Clan, hereby give power and title as Head of the Fox back to my sister Kira Yoko."

**"We of the Canine Council accept as long as Kira wishes to obtain the title once again. Should she refuse, Hiroshi Yoko shall remain Head of the Fox Clan"**, said Aaron.

"I gladly accept the title as Head of the Fox Clan under the condition that Naruto Uzumaki be considered my mate and be named Head when he reaches his ninth tail", said Kira.

**"Same old vixen, but still wonderful to see you again Kira-chan. I was really worried when we all heard the news"**, said Toboe.

**"Toboe, we have more urgent matters to attend. Apparently there is a man who is strong enough to handle one of our own. Naruto Uzumaki step forward and drop your Genjutsu"**, said Darcia.

Naruto was surprise that Darcia knew about the Genjutsu, but quickly remembered that canines have a good sense of smell. Naruto dropped his Genjutsu causing every one of the canines to gasp, **"Silver fur, could the legends be true about the legendary Silver Fox that holds untold power? How is this possible, and why a half-breed?"** asked Sara.

"It's because of his bloodline mixed with my powers sealed inside him that resulted in this. Through it is just a theory it is the only logical explanation I can come up with. I deeply regret my actions as they are unbefitting of me not only as Head of the Fox Clan, but as my title of Kyuubi. I don't deserve any kindness or remorse, but Naruto-kun has been with me since we've met. We've been together through thick and thin, and I couldn't think of anyone more worthy to be my mate ", said Kira closing her eyes with a blush.

**"It seems you really do love this boy. I agree to the conditions"**, said Miharu smiling with the others agreeing as well.

"**Now onto our other business. Why have we been summoned here Darcia?" **asked Auron.

"**As we are all aware, our pups have openly expressed that they do not wish to succeed us as the next Head of our clans. Kira Yoko has proposed an alternative in which she will fine candidates worthy to be our future successors and grant them the abilities of being half-breeds"**, said Darcia letting the information sink in with the others as they muttered amongst themselves.

**"Sasuke Uchiha, step forward"**, ordered Darcia.

Sasuke walked in front of them feeling nervous being surrounded by giant dogs, "**Sasuke Uchiha, under the consideration of Kira Yoko, how do you feel about this proposition that has been presented by one of our own?"**

"I'll admit I don't know much about Kira. I always thought she was just a little fox who hanged around Naruto and myself, but if Naruto trust's her judgement then so will I. He's like a brother to me, and we always watched each other's backs. He helped clear my older brother's name of killing my entire family and clan. If he hadn't, I probably would be lusting for power right about now. I will admit, my family has been known to only lust for power, but my mother was gentle and caring soul who tried to break away from this chain of hatred. To honor her memory I plan to restore my clan with her very ideals. People in my village tend to see me as the 'Last Uchiha', when in fact I am the first of the new", said Sasuke growing more confident in himself.

**Humph "I sense a great pride in you boy, but you know well when to run with pack as well. Kira was right, you are worthy to succeed me. Sasuke Uchiha, I bestow upon you my powers and hereby name you heir to the Wolf Clan"**, proclaimed Darcia.

Dark chakra emitted from Darcia engulfing Sasuke and quickly disperses. Sasuke was standing there with two grey wolf ears, grey highlights in his longer hair that reached past his shoulders, clawed hands and feet, two long canine teeth, a grey tail, and the Sharingan active with two Tomoe in each eye.

**"I have activated your family's bloodline, and tweaked it a bit. This trait will pass on to your pups"**, explained Darcia.

"Before you go, I would like to extend our support and create an alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village with the approval of everyone here", said Kira.

"**That's understandable. It would make sense since Darcia's heir and Kira's mate both live in this village"**, said Miharu.

"**I am curious to see what kind of potential this village has. Since Kira will be living here as well, her assailant could very well show up to finish what he started. His injustice cannot go unanswered"**, said Auron.

"Agreed, the Fox clan will represent the Canine Alliance here in the Hidden Leaf Village. My mate, Sasuke, and I will take charge in finding heirs worthy to succeed you. Assuming I have permission from the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. May I present Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves", said Kira presenting Sarutobi as he stepped forward.

**Ahem **"I would like to thank you for all that you've done. These two boys have suffered great hardships, but found salvation among you, and themselves. I could never thank you enough", bowed the Hokage in respect, "As for your proposal I would like a bit more time to take it into consideration."

**"We have heard great deal of achievements from Enma the Monkey King ourselves. He speaks highly of you towards his clan and the Primate Alliance when the entire summons get together"**, said Toboe smiling.

"Hiroshi, tell our clan that I'm all right, and that I'm happy here with the man I love", said Kira patting her little brother's head.

"Okay, sis", said Hiroshi turning his attention to Naruto, "Please look after my sister Naruto-sama."  
**  
"Sasuke here"**, said Darcia as dark chakra emitted from him materializing into a giant scroll, **"This is the Wolf summoning contract strictly for your mates and children. If anyone else tried to sign it, the blood would slide right off. I would like you to carry it, and sign your name on it with blood from the hand you wish to summon"**, said Darcia. Sasuke laid the scroll on the ground and opened it biting his right thumb signing his name in the first slot.

**"Also, a parting gift to show my gratitude for being my heir. This is my own blade forged by my fang"**, said Darcia as dark chakra once again manifested into a long katana, with a black sheath, gold hilt and guard, black handle, and the blade itself shined in the sun as a leaf dropped towards the blade's edge only to be sliced in half without Sasuke moving it.

**"Its affinity is lightning allowing you to perform lightning based Jutsus infused with it. Over time its true form would awaken to you, and I have already given you basic Kenjutsu of the style the Wolf Clan uses along with some basic lightning Jutsus that I know"**, said Darcia.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do the same for our summoning contract, and carrying it", said Kira emitting her own chakra manifesting into a scroll.

Naruto copied Sasuke actions with his right hand and sealed the scroll while Sasuke strapped on his new sword on his back. The five summonses disappeared in a large cloud of smoke making Kira turn her attention towards Sarutobi, "Sarutobi, regardless of what you decide, I still want to thank you for listening to Naruto-kun. I know my actions that night were inexcusable, but I'm still grateful for the opportunity you have presented me. I hope in time I can prove myself to you and your village that I truly wish to repent for that night", said Kira bowing in respect to him.

Sarutobi bowed in return hoping to make peace with the Kyuubi as well as the canine summons associated with her, and hoped that this could be the beginning of a new unique chapter in his village.  
**  
Academy Classroom**

Upon entering the boy's saw that everyone was already inside chattering with one another. Sasuke looked relieved until he hears a sound that he hated, "SASUKE-KUN", screamed nearly every female in the room except for one girl with short dark blue hair, beautiful white eyes with a hint of lavender, a petite form hidden under her khaki jacket with a small flame above a spiral symbol, and ANBU style shorts. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Please visit me at my funeral after they're done trampling me while trying to kiss me, or rape me."

"Sure thing, how much do you need?"

"About three seconds head start or so."

"Can do", proclaimed Naruto as Sasuke left the classroom running while Naruto shut the door barricading it with his body only to be slammed back breaking the door off its hinges by a stampede of hormone crazed fan girls chasing after their desired objective. Naruto groaned in pain as he checked Kira to see if she was all right and entered the classroom. A few minutes later Sasuke appeared entering through the window while panting showing he was running a lot, "That was quick", said Naruto.

**Pant **"I'm grateful** Pant** for the Boy's Restroom" **Pant**, panted Sasuke.

Naruto could feel someone was watching him and turned around looking at everyone until he saw Hinata staring at him only to blush and quickly turned away.

"I think she likes you Foxy", whispered Kira.

"You think so? Well she is kind of pretty, but she's an heiress. I mean she's practically a princess. I doubt she'll go for someone like me. At least let me talk to Sakura", whispered Naruto.

"That pink-haired banshee? She doesn't like you, and she's always lusting after Sasuke", whispered Kira.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one Naruto. She does always hit you, and treats you like dirt. Not to mention she calls you an idiot because you have to hold back", whispered Sasuke.

"Fine then, I'll make you a deal. Today's her birthday and I managed to save up to buy a present for her. If she doesn't like it, then I'll stop chasing her", whispered Naruto.

"Your choice", shrugged Sasuke.

"Just be careful Foxy. Even though she doesn't like you, know that I will always love you", whispered Kira nuzzling Naruto's neck making him pet her behind her ears.

"I MADE IT FIRST", yelled two girls.

One had a red Chinese-like dress with black ANBU style pants, a white circle on the back, and long pink hair. The other had long light blond hair, light blue eyes, a purple shirt with bandages underneath, and a matching purple skirt. The pink haired girl was known other than Sakura Haruno, who Naruto had a crush on, but was slowly dying every time she hit him. The other girl was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan who specialize in mind altering Jutsus.

Both girls started fighting over who made it first as other girls started fighting over who deserved to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke looked at the forming mob of fan girls as each of them just sighed when Naruto felt a large killer intent directed on him. Naruto looked at the mob of fan girls looking like they were going to kill him for sitting next to Sasuke. "Um…Morning Sakura-chan, I want to say happy birth-"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

**Wham**

Sakura interrupted Naruto just as he took out an enveloped to give to her, and punched him on his right side of his chest causing him to be knocked back. Sasuke got out of his chair and caught Naruto just before he fell down making him wonder how such a weak punch could knock him down so easily.

"HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura again.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's breath was uneven, and gasping like he was having a hard time breathing. Sasuke looked worried an opened his cloak to reveal that it had a small pocket were Sakura punched him and was bleeding like a kunai stabbed him.

Sasuke reached into the pocket pulling out a little crushed white box with a pink glass shard sticking out horizontally. He realized that a piece of the shard could be stuck inside him and punctured a lung between his ribs. Sasuke opened the box to see what the shard looked like, and pulled out a miniature sakura tree broken into different little pieces. The glass figurine looked really expensive, and more than how much Naruto owned.

"Kira, look for any missing pieces! Bark once if all the pieces are there, bark twice if one or more is missing", said Sasuke taking off his and Naruto's weapon's pouch taking off the bandages underneath and started to clean some of the blood.

Kira barked once signaling that all the pieces were there while Sasuke started ripping Naruto's shirt showing his chest was full of small scars from cuts and bruises with a long scar that looked like a sword wound from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. Sasuke dressed the wound and carried Naruto on his back.

"Hang on Naruto I'm taking you to the hospital", said Sasuke as he jumped out of the window jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Kira behind him. Sakura and the rest of the class looked at what happen with Sakura's eyes showing disbelief as she stared at the little glass sakura tree realizing how beautiful it was, and could estimate that it must've cost Naruto a fortune. The rest of the fan girls looked at her as she dropped to her knees staring at the floor.

'Naruto-kun, all those wounds in your body…what could have made you suffer so much? Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Alright class settle…down?" said Iruka walking in with his partner Mizuki realizing that his class was unusually and disturbingly quiet.

"What happened in here?" asked Mizuki.

"Sakura punched Naruto just for sitting next to Sasuke, and wishing her a happy birthday when his present broke and stabbed him in the chest puncturing a lung. Sasuke tried to clean the wound and headed towards the hospital", explained a random student.

Iruka's eyes widen at what he heard about Naruto since Iruka had been a father figure to both Naruto and Sasuke since both boys were like brothers, and everyone would always spot them together unless it was when they left for their respective homes, "Mizuki take over the class! I'm going to the hospital", said Iruka rushing out the door.

**Hospital**

Naruto woke up several minutes later seeing Kira's face in her fox form, "Once again, you have to be an angel", said Naruto in a soft whisper.

"Naruto-kun, please don't ever do that again", whispered Kira close to tears.

Sasuke barged in the next second grabbing a nearby chair barricading the door hearing the screams of girls on the other side of the door, "What is it with these nurses? Do they think I like older women? Apart from that cute ANBU girl I prefer girls closer to my age", said Sasuke remembering the girl.

"What was her name?" asked Naruto startling Sasuke.

"Glad to see you up and about. Her name was Yugao Uzuki, she was the same age as my brother, but only liked him like an older brother figure. She had dark purple hair with beautiful brown eyes, an hourglass figure, and she was very kind to me. She was the one found me first and brought me the Hokage, and ever since then I've had a bit of a crush on her. She was really beautiful", blushed Sasuke thinking about her.

"Looks like someone has his first mate in mind", smiled Naruto snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Are you in there? Can you hear me? Excuse me miss", came the voice of Iruka.

"All right Naruto, wanna try the grab and dash tactic?" asked Sasuke removing his chair placing his back against the door.

"Way ahead of you, Sasuke", said Naruto taking out small purple orb.

Sasuke opened the door as Naruto threw the orb creating a purple smoke screen as both boys dashed out, grabbed Iruka, and dashed back in the room hearing the women bickering about the smoke bomb and the horrid smell it released as well.

"Why didn't you use the window Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well to be honest, the easiest way to find you was to find the mob of Sasuke's fan girls", said Iruka scratching the back of his head causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Naruto how do you feel?" asked Iruka.

"I'm fine thanks to Kyuubi's chakra", said Naruto.

"Naruto you-"

"It's all right Iruka, Naruto told me about it with permission from the Hokage", said Sasuke placing the chair back against the door.

"Well then I guess that's okay. I mean, he is the Hokage after all", said Iruka uncertain of what to do, "Anyways, the nurse said since you're all better you can come back to the academy to take the final exam. At least try to pass the final exam, I don't want to fail you."

"Fine, but we take the window. I fear for my manhood, and my first time", said Sasuke shivering at the thought of what the nurses might do to him.

**Academy Room**

The trio entered the classroom when Mizuki greeted them, "About time you got here. I was about to start without you."

"Sorry, he recovered fine except I was delayed by a group of Sasuke's admires", said Iruka causing Sasuke face fault and his fan girl emit a killing intent towards the nurses at the hospital.

"Now then, there are three phases to the test. Your first test is a written portion of the exam", said Iruka just as the boys reached their seats.

'Great, my weakness', thought Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, just answer at least half or so correct", said Sasuke knowing full well on Naruto's potential.

After the first exam, Naruto took Sasuke's advice and only answered half of the questions correctly knowing that if he did answer everything correctly there would be some type of 'error' and there would be another test until he failed. Iruka had once tried inform the Hokage about this, but he was blocked by the civilian council threatening him that he would be considered a traitor with the Council Elders supporting the Civilian Council behind the Hokage's back. Since then Iruka has been careful and trying to monitor his exams to find out how many spies there were, but has been unsuccessful so far.

Naruto slammed his head against the table with Iruka looking at him dishearteningly knowing that he had to hold back on these tests, "How much did you hold back?" whispered Iruka.

"About half right or so", whispered Naruto.

"I guess that could help you, but we'll see", whispered Iruka as he finished collecting the papers. Mizuki started grading them while Iruka prepared for the next exam, "Now then, your next exam is your aim. Each of you will have a practice dummy, and you need to score at least seven out of ten targets. If you would please follow me outside", said Iruka leading his students outside.

"When I call your name, you may begin. Each will have ten kunai, and ten shurikens", said Iruka as each of his students lined up, "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stepped up, but wasn't her cheerful self. She still had the haunting vision of Naruto's scars in her mind. Sakura's train of thought was interrupted when Iruka gave her ten kunai, "Begin." Sakura scored seven out of ten, with the last kunai barely touching its target, but still held in place, and two shuriken hitting the same target, but embedded the weapon even deeper making it count as two hits.

Iruka kept going down the list skipping Sasuke and Naruto until he hit the last two people. "Sasuke Uchiha…" called Iruka.

Sasuke went up to Iruka and grabbed the kunai with most of the girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes including Sakura who temporarily forgot about Naruto's scars. "…And Naruto Uzumaki", called Iruka shocking everyone making Sakura remember the sight of Naruto's chest again.

"What are you doing Iruka?" said Mizuki who just finished grading the papers.

"You'll see", said Iruka with a sly smile.

"Now then gentlemen you know the rules. Plus the wager still stands", said Iruka.

"Wager?" asked Mizuki.

"If Sasuke wins, then the three of us eat at his favorite tea stand, and if Naruto wins, then its dinner at Ichiraku Ramen", said Iruka making everyone sweat drop.

**Sigh **"This is a test Iruka, not a gambling site", sighed Mizuki.

"I know it's just that with both of them it's already interesting, plus I don't have to decide where to eat", said Iruka.

"Way to exit that argument Iruka-sensei."

"You could've just flipped a coin or something", said Sasuke stating the obvious.

"True, but when do I get the pleasure having my two boys competing to see who's stronger", said Iruka ruffling both boys' hairs.

Kira jumped down of Naruto's shoulder stretching, and curled herself into a ball while enjoying the scenery of both boys taking their test. Most of the girls saw this trying to resist the urge to pet her fur.

"Ready…" said Iruka as Sasuke and Naruto readied their kunai, "…Begin!" Sasuke and Naruto release their kunai at the same time each hitting their target in the middle. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki perfect score on kunai, now for shuriken and tie breaker", said Iruka.

"I didn't know we were on a game show", snickered Sasuke.

"I always wanted to say that", said Iruka scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like Sasuke made a funny", said Naruto showing his foxy grin.

"IRUKA-SENSEI NARUTO CHEATED!"

"YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S SASUKE-KUN'S EQUAL!" yelled some of the fan girls as each started ranting about how Naruto matched Sasuke's score.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU OR YOU ALL FAIL!" yelled Iruka with his Big Teacher Head Jutsu. Each of the fan girls became quiet fearing Iruka, but mostly his threat of failing, and having the only chance to be in Sasuke's team.

"Now that that's settle, ready….", said Iruka as both boys once again positioned themselves, but each were smirking for some reason, "…Begin."

**'Fox Style: Flaming Claw!'**

**'Wolf Style: Lightning Fang!' **mentally yelled the boys. Each of the shurikens was powered by the boys' demonic chakra. Naruto burned his target with flamed shurikens, and Sasuke incinerated his targets with lightning charged shuriken. Each of the shurikens had hit their spot in the center of the target causing the dummies to explode.

**BANG**

"Now _that's_ how you end with a bang", said Naruto putting his hands behind his back.

"Should have done that with the kunai though", said Sasuke.

"True, but how would we top this one?"

"You have a point there."

"Well then I guess that's a perfect score too. I would like to see any of you complain about that since all of you witness it", said Iruka turning his head knowing Sasuke's fan girls were about to say something.

'Damn, the demon has corrupted the Uchiha. This is bad, if he fails then I move in to strike', thought Mizuki gritting his teeth in frustration.

Iruka and the rest of the class walked inside the classroom when he remembered something, "Damn, now I don't know what to choose for dinner", said Iruka.

**Sigh** "Call it in the air", said Sasuke tossing a coin.

"Heads."

"Damn", cursed Sasuke catching the coin revealing heads.

Once everybody was seated Iruka called out, "Okay, now your final exam consists of two parts: the first is the Transformation Jutsu, and the second is the Clone Jutsu", said Iruka.

'NO! I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT I DO WRONG WITH THAT JUTSU', mentally screamed Naruto.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was panicking and whispered to Kira, "What's wrong with him?"

"He still hasn't figured out his problem with the Clone Jutsu", whispered Kira.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he laid his head on the table while crying waterfall tears. Sasuke felt bad for his brother figure, and wondered what he could do to help, "Sometimes I wish Naruto had the Sharingan as well so he could copy the Clone Jutsu from me", muttered Sasuke out loud.

"I don't, but I have something called the Ryugan that lets me see a person's aura", cried Naruto with more waterfall tears.

"Aura?"

"The spiritual half of a person's chakra, or the very 'soul' of a person I guess you could say. His bloodline also allows him to copy elemental Jutsus as well, but I don't see how that'll help us in this situation…well unless of course the clone was purely made of an element or something, but I don't think anyone here can do that", said Kira.

"Well there are some advance Jutsus like that, but I don't know any of them. Since you can see half of a person's chakra maybe you can try and copy what my chakra does. Still better than nothing right?" suggested Sasuke.

"One can hope", said Naruto.

Sasuke quickly pulled out the chair next to him and performed a Ram seal making a standard clone. However, the clone quickly dispersed making Sasuke stare at it with a curious look on his face. Naruto saw this and wondered if something was wrong with Sasuke, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…its just that…when I did the clone my chakra felt-"

"Sasuke Uchiha", called Iruka breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts and walked down towards his teachers. He quickly transformed into a flawless imitation of Iruka, and went back towards his seat still deep in thought as to what he felt.

"Naruto Uzumaki", called Iruka with Naruto walked down. Sasuke placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they passed each other, and stood in front of Iruka.

Naruto performed a Ram Seal concentrating his chakra, "Transform!" yelled Naruto transforming into the Fourth Hokage. Everyone was shock to see how much Naruto resembled the Fourth Hokage and dispelled the transformation. Instead of transforming back to his regular self, there stood a naked girl with swirling clouds covering her intimate parts with two pig tails, blue eyes, and whisker marks, "Oh! Iruka-sensei", said the girl seductively making Iruka rocket back by a stream of his own blood from his nose. Naruto transformed back laughing while clutching his side, "Gotcha with my Sexy Jutsu."

**Wham**

"YOU AND THAT STUPID JUTSU", yelled Iruka smacking Naruto in the head with two napkins stuffed on his nose.

Kira was on Naruto's desk the entire time watching, and was still laughing after witnessing Iruka being propelled back by his own nosebleed, "Now that's comedy", laughed Kira.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" mumbled Sasuke resting his head on his hands when Naruto sat next to him with a giant bump on his head.

"Nope, but hopefully some of the them got the hint", smiled Naruto flinching as his bump throbbed

"I doubt it", said Sasuke smiling at his antics, "But I will admit, you got Iruka good. You know he's gonna make you pay for that in Ichiraku."

"Meh, how bad could it be?" said Naruto giving off one of his foxy smiles while Sasuke just shook his head while silently laughing.

"Okay, Mizuki and I will now see each of you individually so each of you can perform the Clone Jutsu and pick up your headbands if you pass", said Iruka.

One by one the students entered an empty classroom, some coming out with headbands, some without. Naruto was sweating bullets as he heard Sasuke's name being called knowing he was next after him. Sasuke came out wearing his headband around his neck with the same look as if something was heavily weighing in his mind.

"You'll do fine Naruto-kun, I'll be there with you", said Kira reassuringly hoping to calm him down until his name was called. Naruto walked into the test room with only Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind a table with a bunch of headbands next to them. "All right Naruto, you must make at least one clone to pass", said Iruka.

Naruto gulped as he did performed a Ram Seal, **"Clone Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke appeared next Naruto with his eyes closed until he forced himself to open them only to see a dead clone that looked like a dummy, 'That's impossible! I did the same thing as Sasuke! It should've worked!' mentally yelled Naruto.

'Something's wrong here. Sasuke was able to perform it, but Naruto can't. They both have the same amount of chakra, and the same size in the inner coils ever since the fusion. So both should be able to perform it', thought Kira. Then Kira realize something that she overlooked, 'Of course! It should've been obvious from the get go! How could I've missed something so obvious?!' thought Kira.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I have no choice, but to fail you. The written portion hardly gave you any points, and while the kunai and shuriken test did boosted you score, I'm afraid it wasn't enough to give you a passing score", sighed Iruka.

"Come on Iruka, some of the kids hardly perform a perfect clone. Even Sasuke look like he had trouble performing it. Why don't you just-"

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but Naruto failed and that's that. As teacher's we cannot show favoritism among our students. While it's true I do tend to push Naruto and Sasuke a bit much, it's because I believed that they have potential. Sasuke's clone may not have been perfect. but it was still able to stand unlike Naruto's. I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe you'll have better luck next year", said Iruka.

'This confirms my suspicions', thought Kira.

Kira jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and saw that he was deeply disappointed. Naruto walked outside seeing the other graduates' parent's congratulating their children making Naruto feel worse. Naruto headed towards the swing set that he would usually sit on whenever he felt alone when he spotted Sasuke there.

"Hey", said Naruto depressingly.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't have a headband and took his off, "I'm gonna ask Iruka if I can repeat the year as well."

"But you performed the Clone Jutsu, why do you want to repeat the year?" asked Naruto.

"Heh, Naruto, you're like a brother to me, and possibly the only living person I consider family. If you didn't pass, then I'm willing to suffer a year of fan girls rather than get put on a team with a fan girl and some weakling who might hold the team back. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a laugh or two when you pull the same stunt on Iruka next year", smirked Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke", said Naruto with higher spirits.

"Foxy, I think I know the problem. From what I've felt, you copied the way to make a clone perfectly from Sasuke, but there is one vital thing that separates both of you", explained Kira.

"What do you mean Vixen-hime?" asked Naruto.

"Well, both you and Sasuke have the same amount of chakra thanks to Darcia fusing his power with Sasuke, and both of you have the same inner coils. However the only difference between you two is height. Since Sasuke is bigger than you, his clones must fill out with more chakra making it look like a regular clone, but not a perfect clone. On the other hand, Naruto is shorter, therefore his chakra can't fill the clone completely thus creating a dead looking clone", explained Kira.

"So I was right, there was something wrong with the way I was doing the Clone Jutsu. I was always able to do it perfectly before the fusion, but now I felt it strange every time I did it. At first I thought I did something wrong, but it happened again inside the exam. That's when I knew something was off with me, but I didn't know what", said Sasuke.

"So you're saying that the reason why I can't perform the Clone Jutsu is because I have too much chakra, and I'm short?" said Naruto crying waterfall tears.

"I'm afraid so. The only solution I can think of is to make the clones more solid somehow since both of you have too much chakra to perform such a simple Jutsu that restricts too much. Sadly I don't know of such a technique. I'm sorry", said Kira.

"It's okay Kira-hime we'll just try next year", said Naruto picking her up, "It's getting late, I think I'll head home and take a shower."

"Same here", said Sasuke.

Naruto was walking down the street when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to notice Mizuki walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto, how do you feel?" asked Mizuki.

"I've had better days", said Naruto petting Kira on his shoulder.

"You know there is a way for you to graduate that Iruka hasn't told you", said Mizuki.

"Really? How?" asked Naruto.

'Gotcha', thought Mizuki with a hidden smirk, "Well all you have to do is…"


End file.
